The Proud Father
by Gemini Sister
Summary: A Fathers Day Story. Tobias Snape wishes to purchase a gift for his sons first birthday. His son is Severus Tobias Snape. A happy time for both Tobias and Severus prior to any magic interferes with their father son bond.


The Proud Father.

Fathers Day Challenge issued from Muffliato Group on Facebook.

The Challenge to write a Happy Fathers day fic with Severus and his father Tobias.

The Proud Father.

Tobias Snape had been saving up bits of his pay for some months. He wanted to purchase a special present for his son Severus first birthday. He was aware that Eileen too had been putting money from her housekeeping away but had decided not to mention it.

His job at the Mill had been going so well since he had married and with his recent promotion to works Foreman he was happy to spend some of his extra brass on his only child, his son.

So on a damp and very dreary Saturday afternoon, shortly after he had finished work at noon, signed and collected his pay packet handed over money to Eileen and then announced he was heading into town. This meant he was heading into Manchester. Eileen was surprised but did not dare mention anything about asking where he was going.

Tobias kept back his fag and beer money as well as the little extra from his pay and handed over the remainder to his wife, Eileen. He had always kept the wage slip in his wallet so his total pay was secret only known to him and his employers.

Tobias popped his nose into the pokey sitting room and his face widened in a huge smile. His son was sitting playing with building blocks in his play pen. Tobias had made the wooden play pen from scratch and knew the wooden bars were smooth as silk so no skelves would stick into his child's skin.

"Da da!" The child cried the instant Tobias walked into the room. Severus, his son pulled himself up into a standing position then balanced on his wobbly feet then held up his arms.

"Up, up Dada!"

tobias heart swelled with pride. His little son was delighted to see him. He scooped Severus up into his arms and held him high above his head as both their faces looked at each other. severus smiled then chuckled as he looked down into the dark eyes of his father. A trickle of baby drool fell and landed on Tobias's eye. It was wiped away with a flick of a finger. Tobias laughed uproariously and shook his head .

"Have you another tooth popping up then boy?"

"Da Da ! "Chuckled Severus then with his arms waving clapped his hands.

Tobias settled his son into the crook of one arm and wiped away the drool on Severus's face with a piece of his shirt. A chubby hand reached up and patted at Tobias' jacket pocket.

Severus had learned his father often had a little sweet for him i hidden in his jacket pocket. He knew it was there but could not quite reach it without help.

Tobias gave Severus the sweet and watched ensuring his son was not going to choke on it before he lowered him back into the playpen. He gave Severus a kiss on the top of his head and smoothed down his long black hair.

"We shall have to get you a haircut soon me lad. You will be lookin ' like a lass if it continues to grow as fast as this.

Baby Severus chuckled and resumed playing with his toys.

Tobias was quick to change into his town clothes and without much ado headed out in the rain to catch a tram into Manchester City.

Tobias entered Woolworths and headed for the upstairs toy department. This shop had a huge selection of goods from kitchenware and household goods to childrens clothing and toys all at affordable prices for working class people. Also popular for Tobias's own special treet of pick and mix sweeties .

Tobias went up and down the isles thinking on what best to purchase for his sons first birthday. He knew his wife, Eileen was knitting as well as baking things for his first birthday party. But it was up to Tobias, as his father to buy that special gift for his son.

Two large boxes had caught Tobias's eye but he could not make up his mind which to buy. Both were not cheap and he had saved up for months to get the best first birthday gift he could afford.

A pretty young lady approached wearing the blue overall that all Woolworth Staff wore.

Hello there Duck, can I help?" She asked with a bonnny smile.

"I'm lookin' for somethin' for my lad." tobias replied.

"How old?"

"One next week."

"Na, Mechano and Lego wwill be too old for him yet."

Tobias looked confused. He sighed and thrust both hands into his coat pockets as the sshop attendant replaced the goods back onto the shelf.

She picked up fluffy bunnies and waved them at him. Tobias shook his head. This went on for some time. The young woman would pick up a product to have Tobias swiftly decline it .

"I need somethin' for my boy. Somethin' we can play with together...see?"

"Ahhhh I do see fine..." She beckoned Tobias with a finger around into another isle with bigger and more expensive boxes. Tobias felt his heart flutter as he had not visited that area knowing it was too expensive for his pocket.

"Sorry lass, I've not the brass for the likes of ..."

"Get over here ...see?" The kind young lady pointed to a bashed box. "It won't sell at the full price so it is marked down to half. Will it do Duck?"

Tobias never thought he could afford the likes of that! His eyes lit up and he smiled broadly.

"Perfect!"

"Toby, what on earth have you got the boy?" Eileen shook her head in bewilderment. Tobias had kept the item secret and had hidden it under there bed and dared Eileen to even sneak a peek at it. The assistant in Woolies had wrapped it in birthday paper for him. A bonny blue paper with blue stars.

Tobias seemed to be just as excited as his son as he opened the large box that was bigger than Severus himself.

Severus got help from his mother and father as doting grand parents looked on. Everyone in the living room were wearing party hats. The kitchen door was open as the heat from the stove as well as the coal in the fireplace heated the whole house. On this day of all days no one was going to feel the cold. The kitchen table was filled with party food for both adults and children. Severus for the first time saw his cousins all who were older than he.

The present was torn open and a huge gasp of excitement burst around the room.

"Tobias!" Eileen knew the item was expensive.

"I got it in a sale." interrupted Tobias as a peel of laughter ran around the room.

"Still think Ye've Scotch blood in you lad!" Called out Tobias's Uncle. Tobias's mother smacked her brother around the head for his cheek.

Tobias opened the box after settling Severus onto his knee. The other children in the room were in a circle around them looking on with awe! The adults were also showing great interest at the boxes contents.

"Dada!" Severus said bouncing up and down on his fathers knee. Eileen stood in the doorway, cup of tea in hand and laughed. She was so happy. Her eyes brimmed with tears of happiness as she watched Tobias down on his knees show their son Severus the blue train. The train was the same train that Tobias had read about to Severus at night Thomas The Tank Engine books were Severus's favourite.

"Toby, Toby..." chirruped Severus clapping his hands in excitement. "Toby train Dada!" Severus took the train in his hands and tried to put it in his mouth.

Much laughter ensued.

Both father and son were often found on the floor of the sitting room playing with the blue battery operated train with its carriages as well as matching signals and figures. Tobias was concentrating hard along with his son to reverse the train into a loop line they had just built. The train track had been added too ,only recently on Severus's sixth birthday.

"Da, I love this train set." Severus hugged his father tightly around his waist. "Thanks Dada for the new tracks and the new train. But I still love my Toby Train!"

Tobias smiled fondly at his son and reached out to wipe a piece of long hair out of his eyes "Why's that boy?"

"you gave it to me Dada on my first birthday!" Severus smiled and lifted up a piece of birthday cake.

"Who told you that son?"

"Ma, Granny Snape and you... and I member too!'

"Do you now..." Tobias shook his head not believing him.

Then Severus leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"I member the stars and you Dada you told me I was your boy ."

Tobias indeed on that day whispered into his sons ears that he was his boy and very special to him. tobias had forgot all about the birthday paper and how lovingly the Woolies assistant had wrapped his sons first birthday present, it was indeed wrapped in bright blue paper with pale blue and gold stars.

tobias had to wipe away a tear of joy. He hugged Severus to him, cake and all, not minding the crumbs or butter icing that was dripping onto his best shirt. For now he had a son who loved him and he loved him back with all the force that was in his body.

"I love you Severus." Croaked Tobias huskily as he kissed his sons forehead.

"Love you too Dada!"

Eileen Snape watched in the doorway as her own tears fell. She was so happy for them both. This was their special time together. She closed the kitchen door and left her men to play.

END


End file.
